


Just like your Mommy

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Shower Sex, getting caught, jerking off, whiny bottom!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Billy goes over to the Wheeler’s and gets what he wasn’t anticipating or..Billy came to fuck Karen and found Mike instead





	Just like your Mommy

The low growl of Billy’s Camaro sliced through the silence of the night, along with his blaring rock music. He was in the midst of parking in the driveway of the wheeler’s home, a shiteating grin on his face that was all teeth and gliding tongue. The air around him filled with cologne and hairspray as he stepped out of the car.

Karen Wheeler, mother of three, had properly invited him to a private get together while her family was out of the house. Her husband and youngest daughter, Holly, were out on a weekend trip to see Nana. Nancy was away to spend a trial week at one of the colleges she was interested in, and Mike was supposedly spending the night at his best friend, Lucas’ house. 

Billy hadn’t needed to be told twice and was ready within an hour and on his way to the milf’s house, balls full and mind racing in nasty thoughts he couldn’t even make sense of. In his eyes, Karen was hot, top notch hot. He had always had a thing for older women over the prissy little sluts in his grade. It was something about them that got him going, the thought of someone old enough to be his mother lusting after him, in need of a first class dicking from a ripe young male. Billy was just aching to provide. 

He couldn’t wait to get a hold of those soft tits, drooping from the stress of three pregnancies..as well as age. Her smooth stomach in her bathing suits always gave him a raging hard-on, and just the imagery of how much experience she had gained from her younger days was making his cock leak in his boxers like a prepubescent school boy. 

Walking up to the front door, he rung the bell, stubbing his cigarette on the side of the door and flicking it in the bushes. When there was no answer, he shrugged and let himself in. The door was unlocked, which wasn’t too unusual but it was a little late in the night for it really. Billy just assumed it was all apart of Karen’s dirty little game, lure him in, lead him to her web.

What he didn’t know was Karen wasn’t at home at all. Awhile before Billy had shown up, Karen had received a call from Joyce Byers, the woman had needed her assistance with something urgent, and she could never say no to Joyce. The mom figured she could whip up an apology when she saw Billy next. 

Billy left his shoes at the door as he climbed the stairs, hitting the top floor. As soon as he reached the landing, the sound of a shower running caught his ear. He smirked at the thought of Karen inviting him to rough sex in the shower, warm water cascading between them as he fucked her loose cunt. He liked to picture Karen’s cunt as something he could just slip right in, maybe slide some fingers alongside his dick too.

He entered the steamy bathroom, beginning to strip himself until he was as naked as the day he was born, cock standing at attention. He peeled back the shower curtains, smirk faltering for a split second when he noticed it wasn’t Karen in the shower, but her annoying son instead. His hand ceased its movements on his own dick as he met eyes with Billy, a guilty expression washing his face as it filled with color.

Mike was jerking off, clearly, and weirdly enough Billy’s dick twitched in interest. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere, Wheeler?”

“Why the fuck are you in my house,” the boy squeaked, trying to cover himself. It was proving to be harder than he thought since his dick was still hard.

Billy eyes raked over the boy’s body, taking in the wet skin. His hair was clinging to his freckled face, water dripping down the tip of his nose and the roundness of his chin. He favored his mother.

“I came over to slam my cock into your mom, you little shit. So where the fuck is she?”

“I don’t know...out,” the boy’s eyes darted down to Billy’s impressive boner, blushing deeper and looking away. He looked like a scared puppy now that he was completely exposed, usually he would be blurting out smartass remarks, almost as bitchy as Maxine.

“Want some help,” Billy stepped into the shower, “we’re in the same boat here.”

His voice was at a false tenderness. 

“What?”

“Oh come on, Max tells me how desperate you get when you wanna cum. Besides, I came here to fuck Karen, and since she isn’t here, looks like you’ll have take here place.”

Billy was stalking over to the boy until his back hit the tiled wall, his eyes were wide and searching, almost as if he was afraid this was some kind of prank. 

“What if my mom comes home-“

Billy placed his hands on the wall, trapping Mike in front of him, “She’d be proud to see her son taking cock so well, better than his sister maybe. You know what they always say, like mother like son…”

Mike furrowed his brows, ready to ask Billy if he had been inside of his sister, the thought made him cringe. Anything Nancy did made him cringe. They girl was hot but she was annoying, at least to him, anyways.

“Look, kid. I don’t have all night, I have plenty of sluts lined up, the biggest one I know has a room right next to mine,” Billy made a move to exit the shower but Mike’s hand grabbed his arm.

“Wait, okay— but promise you won’t tell my fucking mom or Nancy, or anyone.”

Billy chuckled darkly and turned back to Mike, “How about you get on your knees, I want try out that big mouth or yours.”

Slowly, and hesitantly, Mike sunk to his knees. The shower water, hot and steamy, was hitting his back as he did. The top of the raven-haired teen’s head reached just above Billy’s belly button, but Mike couldn’t see his belly button, instead he was face to face with the monster of a cock that belonged to no one other than Billy Hargrove.

Billy took a step back, grabbed ahold of his dick and rubbed it across Mike’s bottom lip, his other hand coming up to grab a fistful of Mike’s hair and pull his head back. The freckled boy blushed from the humiliation of this angle as well as how much harder he was now that his knees were digging into the tub floor and Billy was rubbing precum on to his pink lips. 

Sheepishly, Mike parted them, letting his tongue dip out and lick at the tip, which made Billy sigh in contentment. 

“Open your mouth and take my dick, Wheeler. Stop acting like you’re scared of it.”

He was, but he opened his mouth wider anyways, not sure he wanted to see what Billy would do if he disobeyed. Mike couldn’t help but be turned on by having the brute tower over him, hair damp and sticking to his face. Billy slid his cock between the boy’s lips, groaning as he watched himself disappear into the hot mouth inch by inch until his tip hit the back of Mike’s throat. The boy gagged of course, looking up at Billy with wet eyes, tears brimming. 

“Fuck...Wheeler, you take dick like a slut,” Billy slid himself out before thrusting back in and hitting the back of Mike’s throat roughly this time.

He liked listening to the boy choke and sputter around him and he fucked his face. He wanted to leave the boy’s throat sore so that when he spoke to his mom the next time he saw her, his voice would be hoarse. Hell, Billy just wanted him to feel something the next day, wanted to fuck Mike so hard that he had to fake being sick to get out of school. No way would sitting in those hard chairs would be an option.

Billy pulled out, his dick covered in slobber. He lifted Michael to his feet by his armpits, leaning down a bit until their noses were close to touching. His straight face melted into a sinister grin before he turned the boy around and slammed his chest against the tiled wall. 

“Gonna make you scream my name..,” he muttered, the head of his dick prodding at Mike’s tight, pink, hole, “Make sure I’m all you think about every time you take a shower..”

Mike whimpered from where his face was pressed against the wall, the shower water now running between him and Billy. He felt helpless, which he liked, but he didn’t want Billy to know that he liked it. Mike wheeler had ego issues.

“Just fucking get it over with,” Mike spat, trying to put as much venom as he could in his words, “you talk too much.”

Billy gave a wild laugh, one so close to that of a maniac’s that Mike shivered in fear and arousal. Billy was crazy and unpredictable and Mike never could shut up. The bully’s calloused hands grabbed Mike by his waist, pushing him down on his rock-hard cock. It sent pain right through the bratty boy, and Mike groped at the slippery shower walls for balance, letting out a broken wail.

“Stick your ass out, Wheeler, I want you to fucking take all of me.”

Mike wasn’t listening, too focused on the sting, turning his head so his forehead rested against the wall. Billy wasn’t anywhere near being all the way in and Mike felt like he was being ripped and half. Billy pulled Mike’s body further from the wall and bent him over, slapping a hand down on his ass.

“Your girlfriend takes my dick better than you, that’s pathetic,” Billy teased, pushing forward, halfway in now.

Mike groaned, the pain was slowly fading but everything going on was just sensory overload and by the time Billy had bottomed out, Mike was crying in pleasure, legs shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Billy started up a basic pace, rocking into the moaning boy, loving how he squirmed.

“You should see your pretty little hole swallowing my dick right now,” Billy growled, picking up his pace, making Mike nearly bump his head into the wall with each deep thrust. 

“S-shit, Billy you’re so fucking. huge,” Mike whined, pushing back against Billy slightly. 

This only urged Billy to go on, banging into Mike harder, making him mewl. The water wasn’t as hot anymore but it didn’t have to be because Mike’s skin felt like it was on fire. Billy was pinching at his nipples, twisting them as he fucked him open.

“You were probably wishing someone walked in and caught you jacking off, all hot and desperate. I bet you pump your cock in the locker room showers too...wanting to be caught and fucked up against the wall. I can see it in your face every time I look at you. You want someone to fill you up.”

Mike’s legs gave out, almost dropping to the floor until Billy picked him up by the waist, suspending him off the ground and fucking him like that instead. Mike was blushing like mad and the truth in Billy’s words. He had jerked off in the showers before, always waiting until the boys had left, but he secretly had hoped someone (his friends maybe) would walk in and help him out. 

“Are you going to cum, you sick teenage fuck?”

Mike nodded rapidly, his nails digging into Billy’s arms.

“Beg for it.”

Mike would have argued but his head was hazy and his dick was throbbing for release. He pushed aside his pride, just this once.

“Please, can I cum? You feel so good inside me, fuck— I can’t hold it, please please let me cum.”

“You’re disgusting and whiny, and I fucking hate it,” Billy hummed and puncuated each word with a thrust, a smirk on his lips, “cum you little shit, paint the wall.”

So Mike came, wrapped up in Billy’s big arms, bouncing on his cock. The ropes of filth splattered against the shower wall, dripping down with the water. Billy sat Mike back on his feet and pressed the boy’s face against the mess, fucking him sloppily, cumming inside the boy (only partly wishing it was Karen’s cunt instead.)

He pulled out and watched in amusement as Mike slid tiredly to the floor, his own cum smeared onto his face.

“What do you say when someone helps you get off?”

Mike’s eyes were drooping, “Thank you for making me cum.”

“And?,” Billy liked to play with his food.

“For cumming inside me,” Mike face was deep red.

“And what are you?”

“A slut?”

“That’s right, just like your fucking mommy.”

Pleased with himself, Billy exited the shower, drying off with Mike’s towel, before putting his clothes back on. He left the boy to figure his own mess out, driving down the road that led home, singing along to his blaring music.


End file.
